Tu y YO veamos que pasa
by Luka Kamui
Summary: Luka descubre que Gakupo no solo la quiere como amiga pero no se atreve a desircelo asi que deside darle un empujoncito aver aue pasa acompañame a ver como les va como pareja mi primer fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: Mensajes no enviados

**Olizz bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero les guste he estado trabajando en el no es el mejor pero bueno pacen y lean**

Chapter 1 mensaje no enviados

Pov. Luka

-Luka Gakupo seguros no vienen?- nos pregunto Meiko saliendo de la casa con Lily, Rin, Len, Kaito, Gumi, y Miku.

-no gracias- contesto Gakupo por ambos la verdad estoy muy cansada por 2 razones 1 son las 11:45pm. Y 2 Meiko se le ocurrió la gran idea de ponernos a limpiar absolutamente toda la casa a mí y a él samurái.

-nee… como quieran- dijo sacadamente cerrando la puerta dejándonos totalmente solos ¬.¬'

Ambos nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala y Gakupo encendió el televisor estaba aburrida así que tome mi celular y comencé a jugar (XD) pero por mala suerte se acabo la batería

-Gakupo! ¡¿Me prestas tu celular?!-

-mmmm… ¿para?- me pregunto si voltear a verme

-solo quiero jugar ¿siiii?- suplique burlonamente

-está bien toma- me contesto sacando su celular morado con dije de berenjena

-yey- tome el móvil y comencé a buscar los juegos

-aaaaaa voy al a tienda ¿quieres algo?- me pregunto levantándose del sofá y tomando sus llaves

-emm… unos doritos ^-^ porfabor-

-ok- dijo saliendo de la casa

Paso un rato y no encontraba los dichosos juegos hasta que por accidente entre a los mensajes estaba a punto de salir pero vi algo que me llamo la atención "no enviados (32)" –son demasiados- susurre "y si los leo" "no eso sería invadir privacidad" "pero no se va a dar cuenta no está" no pude mas y abrí la lista me sorprendí al ver que todos los mensajes tenían como destinatario mi nombre decidí abrir el que tenia la fecha de ase 2 meces

"Ola Luka quería saber si podríamos salir hoy a las 3 necesito decirte algo"

-que querías decirme Gakupo- musite y ahora abrí el mensaje con la fecha de hoy

"ola Luka nunca he tenido el valor para decirte que eres hermosa e inteligente que me gusta todo de ti y no quiero ser solo tu amigo +te quiero+"

De inmediato sentí como un rubor aparecía en mis mejillas eso me pareció muy lindo Gakupo siempre ha sido muy atento y caballeroso con migo y me ha defendido en ciertas ocasiones…

~flash-back~

(Ase 1 año en una fiesta)

-Sam tenemos que hablar- dijo Luka a un chico alto de cabello y ojos negros

-claro- le respondió saliendo junto a ella del salón a charlar – ¿qué pasa?

-ya… ya no quiero salir más con tigo- le dijo la peli-rosa decidida

-¿¡que!?... a no, tu y yo vamos a terminar CUANDO se me de la gama ¿entendido?- le grito tomando a Luka de las muñecas y jalándola hacia el

-¡NO! déjame- le reclamo tratando de zafarse de su agarre

-nop- respondió zafadamente

-dijo que la dejaras en paz- dijo Gakupo poniéndose entre la peli-rosa y el peli-negro

-o si no que- le contesto amenazante cruzando los brazos

Gakupo saco su katana y la puso frente al cuello del chico. Este dio un par de pasos hacia atrás quedo sorprendido ante la acción del peli-morado y al mismo tiempo asustado

-lárgate de aquí Samuel- comento seriamente Gakupo

-ok ok no tienes que ser agresivo- dijo sínicamente alejándose del lugar

-¿estás bien Luka?- pregunto tiernamente el pali-morado guardando su katana mientras volteaba a ver a la chica detrás suyo

-sí, si gracias enserio gracias- le contesto algo asustada

-tranquila no fue nada- le dijo abrasándola por la cintura haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente correspondiéndole el abrazo – ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?-

-si porfabor-

~fin del flash-back~

Fin Pov.

Luka dejo el celular de su amigo sobre la mesa de centro

-tal vez… debería darle un empujoncito a ver si se anima a decirme algo- reflexiono en vos alta

-llegue- dijo entrando a la casa el peli-morado con una bolsa blanca llena de dulces en las manos

-Gakupo- susurro la peli-rosa poniéndose de pie

-que pasa- pregunto algo infantil acercándose a su amiga

Esta lo abrazo por el cuello –te quiero- susurro a su oído para después depositar en su mejilla un tierno beso. Se aparto de él y tomo sus doritos (XD) –gracias- agradeció mientras corría a su habitación.

-de… denada- tartamudeo el samurái completamente sonrojado

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora ¿que las pareció bueno malo buenísimo o qué? Comenten! No sé CUANDO suba la continuación para empezar estoy a escondidas en la compu de mi mama jeje pero pronto tendré una propia siiiii**

**Gracias a mi BFF fatiti por apoyarme**

**Chao-chao**


	2. Chapter 2: un beso y una caida

**Olizz he aquí el 2 Chapter de mi historia por ahí en el cap. Anterior se me olvidaron algunos detalles el Disclaimer etc. Si vez alguna falta de ortografía porfabor déjala pasar. Bueno disfruten.**

**Advertencia: ninguna**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Derechos de autor: este y el capitulo anterior son completamente de mi auditoria**

Chapter 2: un beso y una caida

Desde aquella noche a pesar de que aun no eran pareja Gakupo siempre andaba detrás de Luka lo cual a esta se le hacía muy lindo pero a veces era algo molesto.

-Gakupo necesito mi espacio- gritaba la peli-rosa tratando de zafarse de los brazos de su amigo

-pero quiero estar junto a ti- le dijo el samurái haciendo que Luka se sonrojara

-pero si siempre andas pegado a mi- respondió algo enfadada

-no es suficiente- rogo abrasándola aun más fuerte

-¡aléjate!- le grito la peli-rosa aventándolo haciendo que la soltara –necesito mi espacio- dijo seriamente corriendo a su habitación

-no me dejes- dijo corriendo atrás de ella

-ahhhh- Luka entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta –por fin- suspiro de alivio ahora podría tener privacidad al menos eso creía pero al darse la vuelta ahí estaba Gakupo con una gran sonrisa –aaaaaa tu vete de aquí- grito la peli-rosa aventándole a este todo lo que estaba a su paso

-está bien, está bien- dijo esquivando todo lo que le aventaba –con una condición- rio mirando a la peli-rosa

-esta bien ¿qué quieres?- suspiro resignada sentándose en la horilla de su cama

-quiero... un beso- respondió sonrojado sentándose alado de Luka

-pe… pero- tartamudeo sonrojada al escuchar las ultimas 2 palabras palabras pero fue interrumpida por un par de labios que se estamparon contra los suyos en un lindo y cálido beso trato de resistirse al principio pero después comenzó inconscientemente a corresponderle

Duraron así unos segundos hasta que la falta de aire se izo presente y se separaron ambos sonrojados

-¿y?- pregunto el peli-morado sonriente

-¿qué?- dijo confundida

-¿te gusto?- volvió a preguntar

-eso no te importa ahora adiós- le grito aun roja señalando la puerta

-ok adiós- le dijo saliendo de la habitación algo decepcionado pero feliz cerró la puerta y recargo su espalda en ella llevo su mano a sus labios sonriendo tal vez ahora sí tendría el valor de declarase a Luka.

-¿ahora qué hiciste pervertido?- dijo una peli-verde frente a él con una paleta color naranja en su boca

-¿qué? ¿Yo?... nada- respondió saliendo de trance

-¿entonces porque acabas de salir de la habitación de Luka todo rojo y con una sonrisa sobre humana?- pregunto burlonamente

-te juro que no hice nada pervertido hermanita- le respondió despeinándola

- oye- reclamó apartando las manos de su Hermano de su cabello -bueno más te vale-grito alejándose.

Gakupo se quedo pensando un rato recargado con la espalda en la puerta de madera

mientras tanto la Peli-rosa seguía pensando... ese... chico su compañero la avía besado

-idiota- musito sonriendo estaba confundida no sabía sí seguían siendo amigos o algo más... ahora sentía su corazón latir a 100 por minuto y el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas

Pov. Luka

estaba pérdida en mis pensamientos tanto que se Me fue el tiempo no creo que fuera mucho pero ya tenía hambre XD así que decidí bajar a comer algo salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a las escaleras pero no se con que resbale.

Fin Pov.

la Peli-rosa callo apoyando todo su peso en su pierna izquierda lo que le provoco soltar un grito de dolor llamando la atención de cierto peli-morado que estaba en la cocina

-Luka ¿estás bien?- pregunto preocupado Gakupo acercándose a ella

-sí... creo- respondió cerrando los ojos por el dolor que sentía

-te ayudo- dijo el samurái agachándose a la altura tratando de levantarla

-Aaa espera- chilló tocando la pierna donde avía caído todo su peso -creo que me lastimé la pierna-

-¿que paso?- pregunto una castaña desde las escaleras

-hola Meiko Jeje- dijo la Peli-rosa mientras era cargada por Gakupo como toda una Princesa -pues me caí por la escalera- completo rodeando el cuello del peli-morado

-hay que llevarte al hospital- dijo serio el samurái

-no es para tanto estoy bien apropósito podrías bajarme está muy alto- dijo mirando al suelo

-ok- respondió bajando a Luka de sus brazos pero cuando está trato de apoyar sus pie izquierdo le provoco un fuerte dolor

-ok mejor sí llévame al hospital- se quejó regresando a los brazos de su compañero

-Kaito trae las llaves de la camioneta- llamó Meiko a su novio abriendo la puerta para que Gakupo pudiera pasar

-ok- grito desde arriba el amante de los helados

-20 min. Después en el hospital-

estaba una Peli-rosa sentada en una camilla mientras un doctor revisaba su pierna

-sólo dígalo sin rodeos doctor- mencionó Meiko preocupada -tendré que pagar por esto- término haciendo que Luka le dedicará una mirada asesina

-la señorita Megurine sufrió una torcedura pero estará bien en un par de días

-entonces ¿tengo que pagar algo?- volvió a preguntar la castaña

-no- dijo mirando extraño a Meiko -sólo le tendremos que vendar pierna- dijo sacando varias vendas

-está bien que bueno no fue algo grave verdad Luka- río el peli-morado

-Jeje sí- respondió sonriente

-podemos ir por un helado Meiko- suplico Kaito a su novia

-mmmmm... ok que más da- sonrió la castaña

-síiii- exclamo feliz el peli-azul

-bueno doctor gracias- agradeció Meiko al terminar de curar a la  
ninja

-no hay de que Meiko Ya sabes que estoy para ayudarte- respondió el señor que al parecer concia a la castaña

-fuera del hospital Ya todos con helado-

-¿Luka?- llamó el samurái que de nuevo cargaba a la Megurine

-¿sí?- pregunto volteando a verlo

-no se sí sea el mejor momento pero...-comenzó sonrojado -quería saber sí Tu... quisieras... salir con migo como... mi novia- término completamente rojo desviando la mirada...-

-emm... pues Yo...-respondio también sonrojada

**Eso fue todo por ahora chicos nos vemos en el siente Chapter espero les haya gustado XD a y gracias por sus comentarios del primer cap. sigan dejándolos recomienden mi fic plis!**

**Chao-chao**


End file.
